User blog:CaffeineEnthusiast/Act 3
New Chapter 'Allen stopped grabbing your hand and led you to the wondrous God Arc Storage! Where 100% of everyone’s God Arcs are placed, it wasn’t that impressive but the array of God Arcs was pretty neat to you. Question is, where is YOUR God Arc? Just before you could even say a word, someone called out Allen’s name. The voice quality was like of a girl and as you turned around, it was a girl. She had white-grey hair and wore overalls, underneath the overalls was a tank top. Her left cheek had some sort dirt. She was obviously a mechanic of some sort since she wore the stereotypical clothes of a mechanic. She first greeted Allen and Nana not noticing your presence, they then started a small conversation about the status of Allen’s modified God Arc. You were uninterested of this; you interrupt the small talk and ask the girl where your God Arc is. She first apologizes for not noticing you and tells you to follow her, while walking she tells you her name, Licca Kusunoki. Even I don’t know how to pronounce it so good luck with that. You then tell your name to her, she then suddenly jolts and realized that the requested God Arc being made was yours! She starts running in excitement to show you your God Arc while you walk at a reasonably safe pace. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now would you? After the a few minutes of walking you finally make it to where Licca was, at a workbench of some sort. She then pressed a certain button and the table was lifted revealing your God Arc. Generic in appearance but still very shiny, she then said that this God Arc was previously owned by Allen! You don’t know what to do with this information nor are you amazed by this information since you think Allen has the mind of a 12 year old but you pretend to be amazed and interested in the fact because you don’t like hurting people’s hard work, since it’s someone’s old weapon she must’ve had a hard time fixing this up! Then you heard footsteps from behind, it was Allen, he looked at the shiny monochrome God Arc as if it held lots of memories, and it did since you saw him laughing. “Man that thing gives me a lot of memories! Like this one time when-“ he then kept going about the times he would accidentally throw his God Arc and somehow manage to kill his target and the times that he would somehow accidentally kill aragami without him being aware of it. You were uninterested of these stories and instead grabbed the God Arc, you expected the weapon to be incredibly heavy judging by the size, so you lift the handle of the blade with two hands, and after this you carry the gigantic blade with all your might. But you miscalculated, because of the sudden lightness; the sudden push makes you tumble to the floor embarrassingly. You still hold your God Arc firmly. Thank god you didn’t end up getting sliced in half. You put the God Arc down for a while and stand up, strangely Allen helps you stand up. “Oh man I forgot to tell you, that thing is light! Sorry” he said, it was strangely kind of him. You didn’t expect this side of him, guess you learned something new. After standing up you pick up your God Arc. “Okay so I’ll teach you how to use that thing while we’re in battle, for now get yourself ready!” He said as he ran for his God Arc. After hearing him say that you are reminded of the fact that you’re doing real combat instead of the usual training that other recruits do. It’s going to be a tough day today. '~10 minutes of prepping later~ You all walk to the helipad, the sky is awfully hot today! And it’s like 10:00am in here! This renders the jacket you’re wearing useless, but since you brought it, it may be too late to go back to your room. You take off the blue jacket and tie it to your waist. At least you look fashionable, Allen first steps inside the helicopter, then Nana and finally you, the newbie. All of the God Arcs are stored inside the back. You, Allen and Nana sat on the passenger’s seats. The helicopter starts to ascend, it’s almost time, being the kind person you are, you close the door from where you entered in. Allen leans in and a start to brief in the mission, he told you that it was a simple one; just kill two Ogretails. But since you are a recruit, you have no idea what the blimey hell a Ogretail is, so as what any normal person would do, you asked Allen what a Ogretail is. He turned his head to the left and grabbed some sort of tablet; he presses on it for a while and stops. He then gives you the tablet. “Here! Read this!” He said. You look at the screen. A picture of a two legged beast of some sort showed, on the top of the picture showed the name of the aragami, at the bottom displayed the information given of the Ogretail. (Credits to the wikia) Aragami Difficulty: 1~2 Elemental Weakness: Blaze/Freeze/Spark Weak Point/s: Whole Body '' ''A smaller Aragami with a giant tail sporting an ogre-like face. Mainly devours corpses of other Aragami. Increasing in number in various regions. First appeared on the American Continent: now boasts the largest population of all Aragami. Not particularly difficult to take out when attacking from the side. Still, as its tail-spinning attack is powerful, be wary of it when it braces both legs. '' You found this information useful but you feel like by the time you become adjusted to your work environment, you will end up finding this information useless. Allen then gave you assurance that Ogretails are considered the 2nd most easiest aragami to beat, this somehow made you feel at ease and has slightly made you excited to beat your first aragami, slightly only remember that. '~One hour later~ ''' The helicopter finally stops and descends to the ground, you can tell because you can slightly feel your body flying up. If the helicopter were faster, you would already be doing that. The helicopter finally then stops, it has finally touched the ground, you grab you badass monochrome God Arc and open the door. ''Graghh! ''It’s so bright! You cover your eyes slightly to adjust to the sudden brightness, a few seconds pass by and you can see your location better. What you saw was absolutely stunning, fields were like an oasis! Most of the area had grass in them; there were some sightings of trees. It makes the destroyed city look like it doesn’t even exist! You then feel a presence from your left side, it was Allen. He too couldn’t help but contemplate at the beautiful green landscape. That was fun now for the plan! Allen says that he and Nana will go on one of the big entrances while you stand on the big land waiting for the Ogretails. You didn’t mind this plan, at least you won’t do anything much. You all fall down to the landscape; Nana and Allen go to the large entrances while you simply stay in the beautiful green fields. Around 3 minutes you see white figures on the landscape, it was a little far but you could only see it slightly. These were obviously the Ogretails. You prepare yourself for battle and move closer to the two beasts. After minutes of walking you finally make it, the two aragami were 2 feet taller than you or so, but despite that you still stood brave with your weapon, the Ogretails notices your presence and faces to you. It lets out a roar, the natural warning of animals which means ‘get back or we’ll kill you’. But you did not falter; you changed your posture and aimed your gigantic blade at the two ogretails. The two Ogretails come charging at you, remembering the training you had at the academy, you charge in and aim for one of the Ogretails’ opened mouth. By doing this you caused the Ogretail to split in two! Blood flies in the air, while you step back and focus on your second enemy, you retaliate by attempting to pierce the enemy. It failed horribly. You were incredibly confused, why is the pierce attack not working well? As a matter of fact I have the answer to that, right now your God Arc’s blade model is of a Long Blade, which shows more strength in Sunder attacks, only a Short Blade model can do piercing attacks. But of course like the newbie you are, you ended up forgetting this incredibly crucial information. You still had your God Arc in your hand but that Ogretail that you were trying to kill is still alive. It then tried to jump at you, but you do a quick sidestep causing it to miss! Finally! The chance to attack! Not a moment to lose you slice the Ogretail in half, it was successful. You step back a bit and look at the two Ogretail corpses; you recalled that there was something that you were supposed to do next after slaying a certain aragami. You remember that after slaying an aragami you must ‘devour’ its core. Though you don’t know how to do that, you start searching for a button in your God Arc hoping to find the devour button. While searching you accidentally press the pommel of the blade, after pressing it some sort of aragami came out of your blade, it had four eyes and had teeth. The strange aragami devoured the two corpses and shrinked back into your God Arc, the large yellow bulb in the middle glows bright. I guess you devoured? Congrats! But there’s no room for celebration now, you heard the screams of your leader from a distance. You turned around and saw Nana and Allen running for their lives. Then another figure approached, it looked like a dragon, a blue dragon but with a polished look. You couldn’t help but feel incredibly threatened by the large aragami it’s WAY out of your league. The two move to you protecting you like you’re their child. “Congrats kid on killing those Ogretails but I guess I kinda dragged you into this new mess huh?” he said with a somewhat happy tone. You felt like the situation was hopeless, it seems that the aragami came out of nowhere, you can’t think of anything. But then suddenly Allen charges into it along with Nana. She makes it to the legs of the aragami and causes it to go off balance by crushing its legs; Allen jumps high and splits its face in half! This was incredibly unexpected from what you saw from your usually immature like leader. You see him lift his God Arc and there you saw him activate his devour form; he aims it at the opened head and devours the core. The aragami was killed incredibly professionally. He turns around completely disappointed for some reason. “Aw looks like you didn’t get in the action! Sorry buddy” he yelled, you were surprised of why he would think that you would risk your self to beat a high-ranking aragami. Despite that you were still shocked of the amount of expertise he displayed earlier. You see a helicopter descend from the ground from afar; it’s time you leave the place. A shame really, despite the danger there is on the landscape you are now, it is a really beautiful place. You board the helicopter and so do the other two, as the helicopter ascended you look at the view once more. “Golly, that sure is a wonderful view” you said… Category:Blog posts